Red Dragon Emperor's Fury
by Vector Frost
Summary: What if Issei leaves O.R.C Read And see yourself THIS SERİES ON HOLD FOR FEW DAYS BECAUSE IM GONNA WRITE ATLEAST 5 CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Readers 'Thinking' Issei 'Talking' Issei 'Shout' ISEEI!  
(BOOST) Ddraig [Partner] Dragon's Inside host mind [You get away, My host] Dragon's Talk to all This are the captions go go go

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 ~ ~  
'Akeno is Akeno Right' Said Rias

'Yes, Akeno-san is Akeno-san' Said Issei

'Asia is Asia Right' Said Rias

'Yes Asia is Asia' Said Issei

'Me?' Asked Rias

'Umm... Rias is Rias, The woman I love...' Said Issei

'Did... I Fail...' Said Issei

'CHUUU'

!''_!' Rias Shocked while Issei kissed him on the lips'

'After 2 min's Rias Broke's the kiss and Says'

'What was that for?' Asked Rias

'Do you love me, Rias?' Asked Issei

'Umm... I see Issei as little brother' Said

'So, you kiss your brother ask him to take your virginity and adore him like lovers' Said Issei broken

'Umm...Umm...No' Said Rias

'Then do you love me or not' Said Issei

'No...' Said Rias

'So, then do you love someone else' Said Issei

'No...' Said Rais

'Then why do you give your first kiss to someone you don't love' Said Issei Angry and starts walk a bit away from Rias

'ISSEI! It's not like i do not love you, It's just, Im not ready for it ' Said Rias

'THEN! Why do you ask that Question HUH! TO MAKE MY HEART BROKEN! Im Going DO NOT COME NEAR ME!' Said Issei And Then runs

'ISSEI! Please Come Back, Im So Sorry' Said Rias while droping on he's knees and cry's

'You just broke his heart Rias Im afraid that he will Suicide' Let's Find him' Said Akeno

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (On Top of A Hotel)

[Partner Do not do this]

'It's okay Ddraig, After I die everything gonna become wonderful, You getting new host, That Gremory Selfish Princess, Getting new boyfriend' Said Issei

[Partner Don't do this to me, I do not want anyother host then you, Hyoudou Issei YOU ARE MY BEST Host SO Far, I Welsh Dragon Ddraig saying this]  
'ISSEI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'Shouted Rias

'DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME HUH YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRINCESS!' Shouted Issei

'I am so sorry please return to me Issei My cute Issei Please!' Said Rias Crying

'I Forgive You Rias but this life end's here, It was great to Live With You And LOVE You See you on other Side MY LOVE!' Said Issei Jumping to air

'ISEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' Screamed Rias in agony 'SPLASH'

'He Died... I Hate you Rias to steal my love from me beacause of you he died before i even confess to him and you aswell' Said hollow Eyed Akeno

'Senpai is dead, NO WAY *sob* *sob*' Said very sad Koneko

'ITS Because of me Because of me Because of me Because of me' Said Rias

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N I Will Continue IF You Guys, Like PS'Issei's Current Status IS Unknown I will Decide on your votes See You, LEAVE A FAV OR REV EW


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Vector here Before we start thank you guys for- Favs Follows and Reviews-

And I Dediced Issei will live but He will hate, Rias and he's gonna have harem but not Rias, Sorry RiasxIssei fans and im also fan of it but,

I Hate selfishness of Rais, So there will be lemons and bad langauge at someparts and I Dediced to make Issei host 2 dragons BUT This is for later

And why i made this storys first chapter dramatic because Theres so much good ending storys so by the way there will be happyness sadness etc.

And Issei still be the pawn but not gonna show his hatred he got for Rias on fights events etc.

So guys thats all i got the say BYE~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(3 Month Later)  
'Haihhhh... I started to feel depresed coming back to this school' Said Issei while sighing

'He Was got muscular, He was Tall like 15cm, His Hair was on his shoulders'

'Let's go Ddraig'

[Let's go partner are you ok?]

'Yes...But just feeling a broken abit as always'

[It's okay partner things happened just forget Im going back to sleep see you after school and do you feel like meet them]

'I think yes' Said Issei

'Bye Ddraig' Said Issei and enters school

'Saji sees him enter and then starts to ran towards him'

'HYODOUUUUUUUU!' Said Saji Runing towards Issei

'Yo Saji' Said Issei

'Then Saji says, Where are you been dude everyone thought you were dead' Sadly, Saji says

'It's okay dude, Im back its good to see you What are the O.R.C Members doing? Asked Issei

'Dude Everyones shine in their eyes are gone smile they got are gone very bad they doing' Said Saji looking down and says

'Im sorry to say but they like souless shells' Says Saji

'Hahahaha, They deserved that' Said Issei laughing and then says

'I go and see them i want to see their expression' Said Issei

'Are you really gonna see them they will be so happy' Said Saji

'Minus that selfish princess' Said Issei madly

'Bye Saji see you' Says Issei while running towards Old school buliding

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At O.R.C Room)  
Door opens and everyone turn their head and shock  
'Isei'

'Issei-kun'

'Issei-san'  
'Issei-senpai'

'Issei-senpai'

'Iseei'

'İssei-kun'

'Rias Akeno Asia Koneko Gasper Xenovia Kiba Says'

'Then Issei says'

'Hi guys' While Smile's

'Everyone starts to cry and run to him'

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

'Where were you my Issei' Says Rias crying

Then Issei says

'Your Issei don't joke around you! Selfish Princess GET AWAY FROM ME EVERYONE IS WELCOME BUT YOU ARE NOT' Madly

Rias recoils from the words then starts crying

'Issei please forgive me' Says Rias

'WHY WOULD I!' Said Issei

'Beacuse you l-love me' Says Rias shyly

[DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH HURTED HİM HUH DO YOU KNOW HOW MY PARTNER SURVIVED AND HOW MUCH YOU HURTED HİM YOU DİD THİS TO YOURSELF STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER YOU DEVİLS YOU HEAR ME!]

'Oi Ddraig calm down partner i will go juggernaut again' Says Issei calmly

[Sorry partner you will die again if you become part of them you know how much we suffered cause of these people espacially RIAS GREMORY]

'WHAT!' Said Asia

'Onee-sama what he do to Ise-san' Says Asia

'Oh do they not tell you then' Says Issei

'Then I tell you Asia him are the cause of me going Suicide the one you call onee-sama, I was missing 3 months to train and recover' Says Issei

'WHAT HOW!' Says Asia

'Partner Tell them' Says Issei

[OK...Asia Argento and the others who not know Rias Gremory asked one question to my host and things saided are this]

One Screen apears and then a video starts playing

'Asia is Asia Right?' Asks Rias

'Yes Asia is Asia' Says Issei

'Akeno is Akeno Right?' Asks Rias

'Yes Akeno-san is Akeno-san' Says Issei

'Me?' Asks Rias

'Umm... Rİ-Rias is Rias the woman i love...' Says Issei

'Did... I Fail'Asks Issei then kisses Rias

'CHUU'  
''_! Rias was shocked while Issei kisses him on the lips

'After few minutes Rias broke's the kiss and Says'

'What was that for' Asked Rias

'Do you love me, Rias?' Asked Issei

'Umm... I See Issei as little brother' Said Rias

'So, you kiss your brother ask him to take your virginity and adore him like Lovers' Said Issei crying a bit and broken

'Umm...Umm...No' Said Rias

'Then do you love me or not?' Said Issei

'No' Said Rias

T_!'

'So, Then why you gave your first kiss to someone do you not love' Says Issei Angry walks a bit away from Rias

'ISSEI! It's not like i don't love you, It's just, Im not ready for it' Said Rias

'So, you ask something like this knowing answer from the man saves you from engagement nearly dies saving you thats what i deserve right' Said Issei Crying

'*sob* *sob* Im just a dumb you know what was i thinking while falling for you you just bad person and selfish person you know i even called your bloody name thats what i deserve right to be rejected to be heart broken im just a (PAWN) afterall, Right, Im going do not follow me' Says Issei

'ISSEI! Please comeback to me im so sorry' Said Rias while Crying

(On top of a hotel)

[Partner do not do this]

'It's okay Ddraig, After i die everything gonna become wonderful, You getting new host, That Selfish Gremory Princess getting new boyfriend' Said Issei on the ledge of bars

[Partner Don't do this to me, I Do not want than you, Hyoudou Issei YOU ARE THE BEST HOST I'VE EVER MET, I Welsh Dragon Ddraig The Sekiryuutei saying this]

'ISSEI! DON'T DO THİS TO ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE!' Shouted Rias from back

Issei turns his head to him and says

'DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR ME HUH? YOU SELFISH LITTLE PRINCESS!' Shouted Issei

'I am so sorry please forgive me return to me My Issei My cute Issei please' Says Rias

'I've forgive you Rias but This life ends here It was great to meet you guys love you BYE~MY Love' Said Issei jumping from ledge

'ISSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' Screamed Rias in agony 'SPLASH' His aura were vanished

'He Died... I Hate you Rias for stealing my love from me he died because of you, I did not got chance to confess to him' Said hollow eyed Akeno

'Senpai IS Dead NO WAY *sob* *sob*' Said Very sad Koneko

Video ends screen disappears

'WE HATE YOU!' Said everyone in unison

'IM SO SORRY Please forgive me everyone' Say Rias crying

Screen Reappears and new video starts

'Ddraig...im...dying...right' Said Issei very slowly

(In Issei's Mind)

[Partner, Im sorry but yes you are dying but theres one way to live you will give me your hearth that way you live but become full-dragon Are you wishing this]

'Yes Ddraig we gonna become one and only True Crimson Fury Dragon Emperor But Let's go to Vali's Place to recover and train' Said Issei

'Isseis body reappears on place and vanishes with magic circle

(At Vali's Place)

'Hyoudou Issei you injured very badly come dragon friend we take care of you' Says Vali carrying Issei to a bedroom

'Yawn' Issei opens his eyes and sit on bed while enduring pain'

'Uhh... Who's...Place... Is...This Ddraig' Asks Issei

[Vali Lucifer's Partner]

'Ooh right i said to you to go to vali's place recover and train Thank you partner for save' Says Issei Gladly

[No Problem partner if it's for you i do anything]

'Thanks' Said Issei Looking at door while door is opening

'So, You wake Rival' Says Vali

'Yeah Vali thanks by the way' Says Issei happy

'So, Why are you on that condition?' Asks Vali

'Umm...Because got rejected on Love' Says Issei Looking down sadly

'Ohh sorry Rival' Says Vali

'Uhh Im so hungry dude' Says Issei

'We are having breakfast do you want to come?' Asks Vali

'Yeah sure, I guess' Says Issei Walking towards Kitchen with Vali supporting him to walk

'Hello Guys' Says Issei

'Oh hello, Sekiryuteei'Says Bikou

'Hello, Sekiryuutei-chin nyaa' Says Kuroka

Video ends

Azazel arrives with Sirzechs

'So, Issei You Trained with, Bikou and Vali?' Azazel asks

'Yeah, Azazel-sensei Great to see you' Says Issei

'It's great to see you too come to my place sometime we can talk and drink' Azazel Says

'Hahahah, Yeah sake would be great' Says Issei Laughing

'So, You started to drink' Sirzechs Asks

'Yeah Onii-sama Oops, Sorry Sirzechs-sama

'Hahahaha Thank you For Calling me Onii-sama' Says Sirzechs While Laughing

'Onii-sama why are you for?' Asks Rias

'To take Issei-kun to my peerage' Says Sirzechs Happy

'No!, You can't take my pawn' Says Rias madly

'Im not asking to get an answer from you Rias Im waiting Issei-Kun to answer' Says Sirzechs

'Yes Sirzechs-sama I want to become your servant' Says Issei very happy'

'Oh, the answer taken come here Issei-Kun' Says Sirzechs

'Yes' Issei answers very fast goes to Sirzechs

'I, Sirzechs Lucifer Order you Hyoudou Issei to Become my pawn And Live For Protect my family'Sirzechs chants While 8 mutation piece enters, Issei's chest and 4 mutation 4 normal pawn piece come out

'Here, Rias Take this pieces of yours' Says Sirzechs

'I Fell Like im reborn Thank you Sirzechs-sama' Says Issei bowing to his new king

'No problem at all Issei-kun and I Want 2 things from you from now on call me Onii-sama and Two 'Become Millicas Brother and Train him' Says Sirzechs

'Yes Onii-sama' Says Issei

'Hey Onii-sama why you take Issei from me?' Rias says angry

'Because you hurted him so much and rejected his confess So, he needed new King Because He was Full-Dragon That means he needed maou-level King and thats me' Says Sirzechs while Smiles

'WHAT-' Everyone was shocked

'Then Issei-kun say farewell to your old team let's go home so you can meet your new team' Says Sirzechs

'So, Goodbye Asia Koneko-chan Gasper Kiba Xenovia Akeno-san And Bye Rias Or Should I say O.R.C Buchou' Then Issei smirks and teleports with Sirzechs

'Auahhhh...Beacuse of onee-sama Issei-san away from us' Asia crys

'Do not cry Asia-chan we can still see him time to time i think he just hates Rias and maybe someday forgives her' Says Akeno

'Yes...*sob*...Issei-san will never leaves us' Says Asia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N So that was a long chapter hope you guys like Sayanora for now ~~ Peace V


	3. QA

This is A, Q/A

'I don't have a grudge for, Rias but do you going to be in good terms with that person who rejects your love yeah maybe later forgives as friend but not other than that'

'Yes, I Made Issei cold to Rias alot, Time recovers wounds that means in time, Issei's coldness will slowly fade away but Im not gonna Add him to harem and, Rias just gonna be a friend for Issei later on.'

'Yeah, Issei come back to live with Cold personality thats because of Nearly Dead exp and Got Rejected, Do you see how much he is good terms on with Azazel and Sirzechs.'

'Thats all i gotta say new chapter coming today' Cya 


End file.
